Forum:Hagane Vocaloids
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. First post As for "鋼音ヴォカォイド" (鋼音ボーカロイド), such word does not exist in Japanese. Wiki is a place collecting existing information, and it is not a place creating words newly.--Ymiyass900 03:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :That's bad Kana writing I saw there. I suspected that was wrong too. I'll apply the corrections. O Herman 04:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::No. Even if it's "鋼音ヴォカォイド" or "鋼音ボーカロイド", such word does not exist in Japanese. This notation produces misunderstanding that there is this word in Japan.--Ymiyass900 04:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah I see what you mean. So it doesn't exist. All right, editing that out. O Herman 04:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That was me who wrote that, attempting to put the word Vocaloid into Katakana. Obviously it wasn't correct, but thats what makes Wiki great. Someone more informed can always change what some other nab has written. I'll refrain from trying to make Japanese words out of English ones unless i have something to copy and paste. On a side note, there's a link embedded in the code of the main article which i feel needs reviewing due to the explicit lyrics (both in English and Japanese). I'd be grateful if someone would look it at it to see if it confirms with Wiki guidlines. Kaiseine 12:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Just put up a warning of explicative lyrics, and you should be good to go. O Herman 01:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okurine Luka Momopan had created a metal Luka already. Would be great if someone that knows the formatting of this page add her in. Problem... Every one of these needs more info. I can't update their layouts until more info enters their pages. Would it be better if we collasped them all onto one page and establish their info on one page or continue to them remain as they are? I can resuffle this page if we pull everything back onto one single page, if not their pages need to be pumped up. One-Winged Hawk 13:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hansi's art This has been bothering me, but shouldn't the images for Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka, or at least Miku, be that of hansi's Hagane vocaloids? The pages for them seem to credit Momopan as the creator when it was hansi who made Hagane Miku, not Momopan, who instead made his/her own version after hansi. This also seems ot be confusing some of the english fanbase about Miku Hagane's original deisgn too. :Well in that case, I suggest you put it in the page, and the graphics too. O Herman 18:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If there are two images and they are known, then state both artists and specify which version. People like variety lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Article's redaction I'm thinking of ways to set such pages up with a better and easier layout, I have one in mind that might actually simplify the whole table thing. For now I'm kind of all over the wiki. Anyway, leave suggestions. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Changing the article's format for the Hagane Vocaloids I must say it. I can't stand the article's format of the Hagane Vocalaids. The worst thing is that huge and messy chart with their information. For a reason we have the Template:Infobox Fanmade. I'm going to start to change the articles' format to make it similar to the other derivatives like Haku Yowane or Ca Calne If someone wants to help me I'm going to be grateful Adept-eX 23:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :This page or the individual pages? :You can change the pages to infobox format if you want. I plan to redo all the base pages for the base fanmade pages. Thing is, I am still working on cleaning up the many abandoned ones, also trying to find the original information. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Mainly the individual pagas (this page I'm going revamp it too, but that will going to be later). Adept-eX 19:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the CharPortal template can handle it. I dislike that I didn't get it presentable in the summer. All of the pages are messy... that and I still got articles to transfer to fanloid. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Something is worded oddly, can't wait for an update. Anyway, It says that Hansi created a Luka, but then in the next sentence it says Luka was late, and created by Momo. Then it says there is an H-Side Kaito from the PV, however, there is also Gakupo present in the PV, thus making him an H-Side as well. So basically if that is Hansi's work, then Gakupo and Kaito need to be counted. However, it seems Hansi's focus is mainly Miku. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, apparently there is more than one video for Poetaster. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E74fuuiVmVQ Feb 24, 2009 (three sets of Hagane) Miku #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OY8XXZ98rw Oct 21, 2009 (kaito, gakupo) Cover ::I'm not entirely sure who created Luka first, if it's Momo or hansi. I'll check and make the changes for who created her first. But I think it means to Momopanda's group, Luka's creation was late compared to everyone else. And the Kaito that it's talking about is the image of Kaito blowing flames from his mouth, since hansi has no H-side version of Gakupo (But there's also just that one image of Kaito, so there's not really an H-Side for him either..). The Kaito and Gakupo with instruments is by another user in the video, the one who drew the purple-haired Miku (video says fujishiro_kanae_). I think that s/he made the video for the Gakupo/Kaito version too, because the style is similar. But the Miku/Len version is the original. ANYWAY, I have the image of Kaito in question, and I can upload it and add it as a link if you'd like. --Barinade 22:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm duplicating the content to the Fanloid wiki, so I want to make sure to gather the right information and history. :::I'll disregard Kaito and Gakupo H-Side, because even on Piapro, Hansi states that it is just Kaito breathing fire. I am guessing it was inspired by the video... or the other way around, but I'll agree that it is unnecessary for the page. ANd lol I completely blanked on Hansi creating a Luka version, I just saw the image, it was uploaded Feb 2010 and Momo's was around August 2009. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) edit Also when it comes to Gumi, on Fanloid I put her as Type M Gumi, instead of Hagane, since she doesn't have a last name and there is no counter side from Hansi. For some reason despite the collective title name, I don't want her to clash with Hagane Miku. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. Piapro's where I had the image from, but I didn't read it. My bad. I think that's a good idea for Gumi. Hopefully Momo will expand on her and give her a last name since Utsu-P's been on a Gumi frenzy lately. But all we have for her is the cover image from the artbook, rather than a full image. Maybe her full image and last name is in there? Because the artbook Crossbreed where I figured Luka's H-side item might be. Also, sorry for the bad quality images for the avatars, Gimp usually hates me. -- Barinade 6:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) edit I just noticed something. When searching the last names on places like Pixiv or Piapro, different results come up. For example, when I searched Rin Magane, I only got Momopanda's art and fanart of the M-Side, but when I searched Rin Hagane, I get Hansi's art and fanart for the H-Side. I noticed that Hansi himself actually refers to his creations with the last name Hagane, while Momopanda uses Magane and Okurine for the twins and Luka. So all of the H-sides actually share the last name Hagane. Not really sure what to make of this though. -- Barinade 16:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nice catch. It makes sense to me that they would want to differentiate their characters by name. Since Hansi came up with Hagane. I'll make note of that on the Fanloid. Though it's not going to stop people from using Momo's character names... they are nice names lol. :::::And since Momo's name for the characters don't apply to Hansi versions, then Hagane Gumi should be Type M until further notice. I'll copy the layout over here and you can do what you want with it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alrighty. I made the change so now the page says Gumi M-Type. I agree with Momopanda's last names, Misfortune Sound and Funeral Music sounds nice xP. Also, do you want me to help change the other characters' pages to the new character layout, or is it not necessary because of the move to Fanloid? I don't know too much about coding, however, so it might take me a bit to get it right. -- Barinade 18:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Characters that have impact on the community or were here before the 'no fanmade page' rule can remain here; what I do is just simply duplicate the content to the Fanloid wiki, so the original on Vocaloid wiki won't be deleted unless it lacks information (but that is a topic of another day). So yes, you can updated their profiles if you are up to it, since Adept-eX was intent on doing that anyway. :::::::I'm going to add the default infobox for the purpose of showing the aliases, as Type-letter, and letter-Type are interchangeable. :::::::Also, do you have an idea on how to handle the Momo names vs Hansi? For Miku, Rin, and Len... the pages should be renamed Hagane, with the Momo names being mentioned as an alias. However, I am a bit stuck on Luka... since Momo appears to have created the version first, buuuut Hansi is the creator of these derivatives. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I....don't know. I guess we can go ahead and give Momo the credit because she made her first, but just include the information about Hansi's design. 'Course though, I am a little bit biased because I like the H-Side more than M-Side for Luka...but Momopanda really should get the credit for Luka's creation, so Luka Okurine it is. -- Barinade 7:07 PM, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Found the right upload date for Luka. Momo was May 2009 and Hansi Feb 2010. So, I guess she should go to Momo. :::::::::*pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=8664463 H :::::::::*pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=4264514 M :::::::::On Momo's early upload of the M group, she used "Type H", for Hagane... so can't fault for that. But the use of Sakine before she actually gave her a different Kanji, is a bit confusing. Since Sakine Meiko is meant to be Meiko, but Sakerune is not meant to be directly from Sakine Meiko 0_o;;. I think. Also, I know it makes more sense to use Momo-type Gumi, but I'll stand by what Momo does first as she puts Type before the letter, and since flipping the names throughout the article will be a bit odd. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) edit Unless it was written somewhere that it is M-Type? With Hansi it makes more sense both ways. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Finished Pages, Adding Pages, and Songs Question Ok, I finished switching Len, Rin, and Luka's pages to the new format and I'm going to get started on Kaito and Gakupo's pages. However, I'm a little skeptical about making a page for Gumi, because all we have is her image and some songs. So I guess that we wait until more information and a full picture is given before we make a page for her. Now, I also have a question concerning songs. How do we truly tell which songs are Hagane songs and which ones are not? Not all rock songs are Hagane songs I'm aware, like Steel Cage Princess, and it makes it a little confusing to discern which ones are which. I mean we can almost automatically assume that any Utsu-P and Hazy-P songs are Hagane, along with videos that contain images of them. But what about others? For example, Just Close Your Eyes by Luka. It sounds like a Hagane song and has pretty much all the elements, but no images or confirmation of it being a Hagane song. Plus, almost all Hagane songs use the original names (Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, etc) for singers because it's their voices, so it makes me unsure about which songs to list on the pages... -- Barinade 9:17 PM, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :You can route the page back to hagane vocaloids by editing the article link. :I rarely listened to Hagane songs, best to try and go to Nicovideo and then find a reprint. You don't need to add every song featuring them or add that many actually, it just meant as a sample. The most I am going to add on Fanloid is 3 or 5 (if possible). -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC)